Fallen
Megatronus Prime (メガトロナス・プライム, Megatoronasu Puraimu) was one of the founding members of the Dynasty of Primes. Rightfully proud of his power and unwaveringly loyal to his kind, Megatronus Prime though of himself as a warrior first and foremost. At the same time, his dark powers and conflicted nature meant that he was rarely at peace with himself. His artifact of power—the deadly Requiem Blaster—used stellar fusion as an energy conduit, exponentially increasing his already destructive powers. Viewing himself as an outsider, he even frequently been butted heads with the warrior of light Maximus Prime, to the point where even his closest allies among the other Primes viewed him as an unpredictable and unstable presence. Not even a close friendship/romance with Solus Prime and her comforting presence, that he and Maximus shared, could rein in Megatronus' chaotic tendencies; his private insecurities and hidden fears continued to fester, and soon gave way to something darker. Megatronus's unchecked temper would soon have dire repercussions for the rest of the Primes. In a fit of jealousy and rage, Megatronus Prime finally turned on his former allies, declared war on his brethren, and changed his name as the Fallen (フォーレン, Fōren), the founder of the original Decepticons, and the master of his apprentice Megatron. He is also Megatron's original namesake and the one responsible for causing the Alchemor to crash. "At long last, The Fallen stands triumphant!" :—The Fallen. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gil Gerard (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into an armored Cybertronian Tank, he has known Earth-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery File:Fallen_RID-tank.png|The Fallen's vehicle mode. File:Fallen(Noface).png|The Fallen with visor and battle mask on. Background Personality At the beginning of it all, Megatronus Prime was loyal to his planet. He was considered unpredictable and unstable by the other Primes. The Fallen soon became the first Decepticon while he became pernicious, cruel, sadistic, immoral, and villainous towards the other Primes and even a murderer for destroying Solus Prime. He seems to hold a strong grudge with both Earth and Cybertron for playing roles in his exile, which left him to have a deep desire for vengeance in his time of being exiled. He also seems to share the same level of anger as Megatron as he nearly killed the Autobots and Optimus Prime for foiling his plans to destroy both Earth and Cybertron. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ancient Decepticons *Solus Prime (love interest) Family Neutral Rivals *Maximus Prime Enemies *Ancient Autobots *Dynasty of Primes **Onyx Prime **Nexus Prime Weapons and Abilities Powers He also has the ability of telekinetics, where he demonstrated to Nightjaw by crushing steel, torturing Clampdown, throwing Nightjaw in a far distance and also used his telekinetic abilities against Optimus Prime. Abilities He is a skilled combatant as her was able to last a fight with all the Autobots and Optimus Prime at the same time. Strength level Being a Prime, The Fallen is one of the strongest of all Cybertronians. He battled all of Autobots at once, tossing the Wreckers to a distance, and even lifted a giant stone arm of a statue that dropped on him. Weakness Equipment He is equipped with 2 cannons on his hand and can transform his hand into a drill. Weapons He also wields a spear-like weapon in melee combat. Transportation Gallery History In the distant past, Megatronus Prime accompanied his brother Primes to their intergalactic travels. Just as arriving to Earth, however, they had discovered a primitive race of hunters. The Primes invoked their rule of the sanctity of life and refused to activate the harvester, but The Fallen despised the humans as simple insects and was ignored and denied to activating the Star Harvester and the pursuits of the AllSpark. Upon returning back to Cybertron, the rivalry between Maximus Prime and himself escalated when they subsequently fell in love with Solus Prime. Their bids for her affection turned their rivalry into hatred and Megatronus insulted Maximus in front of Solus, and in response was attacked by Maximus. This brief fight ended in victory for Maximus, while jealous Megatronus left his brethren behind and wandered alone. During this time, Megatronus assembled his own Cybertronian followers into an army he would first name as "Decepticons", and donned the moniker name 'The Fallen'. A beginning the first war and a great battle would took place on Cybertron and vowing vengeance against those ever denied and betrayed him. Ultimately, The Fallen was defeated and was eventually imprisoned in another dimension by the remaining Primes, and held both Earth and Cybertron responsible for his defeat. The Fallen became known as the first Decepticon, and he became the master of Megatron, leader of the rebuilted faction. He maintained a degree of agency over the events in this world, and he was able to influence events so that the Ark and the Nemesis crash-landed on Earth, along with prison ship Alchemor that would release its cargo of Decepticon convicts ever captured across the galaxy in the process. From there, The Fallen bided his time. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Ancient Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Former Dynasty of Primes Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Fate Unknown Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters